


铁皮疗法（The Ironhide Treatment）

by Ekao, vienn_peridot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Sex, Angry Sex, Fighting Kink, If You Squint - Freedom, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, fight to fucking, i guess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekao/pseuds/Ekao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet工作过度了。又一次。Optimus赶走旁观者后，找到了Ironhide来解决这个问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	铁皮疗法（The Ironhide Treatment）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> 当我面临描述Ironhide“非人类的输出管”这个问题的时候，我想出了这样一种设计  
> http://adhesivesandscrap.tumblr.com/post/126247115466/iopele-i-dont-fuckin-bluff-mate-nonhuman  
> 由来自汤不热的jenn-oddballpunk 和 thepeacefulknight 两位提供的灵感，既满足了我的饥渴，又延展了“让Ratchet把所有的好输出管都尝试一遍”的妄想。
> 
> 建议同时欣赏曲目（来自原作者推荐）：Flesh (Simon Curtis), Fuck away the pain (Divide the Day), Dirrty (Christina Aguilera)
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1、本文为授权翻译，原文来自http://archiveofourown.org/works/4869014  
> （This is a translated fic, the original fic is located on the link above.）  
> 2、本文非ABO设定，但Ironhide的输出管却有类似ABO设定中的“结”，到一定程度会胀起并卡住接口的那种。提前说明一下，各位在观看的时候就请不要太过疑惑了……以及从我个人角度来评判，原作者设定的管子实在是太猎奇，起码我是接受不了……一句话评价，非常好吃，非常雷。原作者大大脑洞水平太高，我等下等生物只能跪着看……  
> 3、文章涉及互攻倾向，但正文中并没有出现过多描述。  
> 4、由于文章中存在昵称梗，全文的名字均用英文名称，如造成阅读不便还请见谅。

Ratchet工作过度了。  
   
尽管已经有了分别来自Optimus的一次和Prowl的两次提醒，Ratchet还是没有听从他们的意见；于是现在，Ironhide被两位满怀希望的长官派来解决这个问题。医疗室附近的走廊空无一人，所有的病人也都被First Aid赶跑，一段时间内不会回来。Ratchet正在他的办公室里，和上次同样的事情发生时一样，他对这些准备工作一无所知。  
   
“你觉得你这次可以蒙混过关？你通常不会这样犯傻的，Ratch.”  
   
没人知道Ironhide是如何征服Ratchet并强迫性地把他拖到Ratchet自己的舱室的。Ironhide任由其他TF假设这个过程中包含了卑鄙的殴打，或是能让Ratchet安静下来的、来自First Aid的谦恭言语。Ratchet对此也没有发表任何言论，他只是让方舟里的TF们各自推断出自己的结论。  
   
不过真相大概会与一半船员的猜测有所不同。  
   
——————————  
   
和上次一样，Ratchet一边对一摞数据板发着牢骚，一边阅读着最上面的那张，同时另一只手还在凭借着感觉清理并归类被磨钝的手术器械。从他腿上盖着的防水布来看，Ratchet已经在这里待了有一段时间。Ratchet并没有听见医疗室的门打开和关上的声音。Ironhide靠在门框上，在他从发声器中发出某些粗鲁的音节以搏得Ratchet的注意力之前，Ironhide给了Ratchet刚好半分钟时间来完成他的工作。  
   
Ratchet连头也没抬。  
   
“我很忙，你还是去找个别的地方待着吧。”  
   
“你正在养成一个把自己搞得很忙的习惯，Ratch.”Ironhide低声说着，在看到Ratchet猛然颤了一下的同时轻易地掩藏了自己的愉悦。“一个坏毛病。我上次告诉你什么了？”  
   
Ratchet的头雕慢慢地转向了Ironhide，一道冷若冰霜的视线随之投射而来；但这并不能压制从Ironhide的金属骨骼中蜂拥而出的期待感。Ironhide抬起头，直视着Ratchet的光学镜。  
   
“很明显我并不在意这些。”Ratchet不满地回应，并转身重新面对数据板。他的装甲发出轻微的响声并向外张开，以使他的支架结构更加舒展，好让自己看起来强壮一些。  
   
“忙成这样对你自己和所有船员都没好处，”Ironhide低声咆哮着，省去一切无谓的词句，直奔主题，“如果你连自己都照顾不好，那么你在嘱咐其他人不要给自己找麻烦的时候，他们为什么要听你的呢？”  
   
下一秒，一个只有部分被清理了的夹钳就这么冲着Ironhide的头盔直直地飞了过来。Ironhide甚至没有试图躲避，他在半空中把它夺下，嘲讽性的对着暴怒的医官摇晃着手里的夹钳。  
   
“看到了吧？现在你又开始到处乱扔你的工具了，而我们可没想着重现这个场景。”Ironhide故意学着这星期早些时候Ratchet发泄在双胞胎身上的激烈言辞，他本来没想着把这件事挖出来的。  
“你知道不该对自己的工具这么鲁莽的，Hatchet(*).”  
   
Ironhide的挑逗起效了。  
   
这个令Ratchet厌恶的昵称使他瞬间以极为流畅的动作从椅子上几乎蹦了起来。Ratchet对着面前这个让他恼火万分的机体摆出了准备进攻的架势，他通常用来投掷的扳手此刻已经到了他的手中。Ironhide顺手把夹钳扔进自己的子空间，在Ratchet向后伸展他的胳膊、准备扔扳手时，Ironhide笑着伸出一根手指对Ratchet摇了摇。不到半秒后，他不得不躲避从Ratchet手中飞出的灰色残影。扳手与墙壁由磕碰而叮当作响，又当啷一声掉在地板上。红色机体支撑着身体，却没有遭到意料中本该紧随其后的袭击。  
   
简直卑鄙至极。  
   
Ironhide抬起前臂，隔开了直冲着他后脑、足以致他下线的一击。他抓住Ratchet白色的小臂，进而控制整条胳膊。医官的引擎咆哮一声，试图用膝盖撞上Ironhide的面甲作为反击，但红色机体躲过了他的袭击。Ironhide将Ratchet的手臂伸直并抬高，随后放开了对方的手臂，双手推上了Ratchet的玻璃胸甲，使他失去重心。然而Ratchet瞬间就找回了平衡，并且再次直冲Ironhide面甲而去。攻击时引擎声中散发的愤怒在Ratchet脸上也体现得淋漓尽致。  
   
作为一个老练的战士，Ironhide很乐意看到并引导Ratchet由最初冲动地进攻转到现在的防守姿态；他很明白Ratchet需要什么——在现在情况的基础上，再加以数量刚好的反击，这就满足了Ratchet“好好打上一架”的需求。  
   
愤怒地发泄过后，两具机体暂时分开，同时后退几步，好让他们的冷却系统能吸收到相对洁净的空气。Ratchet几步挪到了房间边上，Ironhide也跟着移动步伐，保持着他们之间的距离。  
   
你不会那么轻易打倒我的，Ratch.  
   
“赢家让输家过载到静止锁定？”Ironhide的嘴角扯起一个坏笑，就这么和Ratchet围绕着他办公室的中心对峙着。  
   
熟悉的游戏，熟悉的规则，他们已然玩了上百万年。  
   
这样的情况始于他们来到地球之后，Ironhide不得不开始用武力胁迫Ratchet，好让他不至于让自己劳累到提前回归火种源。  
   
“成交，”Ratchet厉声说，“如果你希望我把你狠狠地打到下线，那尽管开口。”  
   
“如果那样的话，又会有什么乐趣呢？”Ironhide的语气中的温和简直虚伪得不能再虚伪。  
   
在他们与办公室门的距离相等时，Ironhide扑向了Ratchet。他不希望Ratchet进入医疗室，因为Ratchet对那里已经熟悉到可以在传感器麻木的情况下毫不费力地穿行；一旦他Ratchet进入医疗室，局势将变得对Ironhide极为不利。  
   
Ratchet一个勾拳过去，却被Ironhide轻松躲过。Ironhide迂回进攻，他抓住了Ratchet向外伸展的手的手腕和肘关节连接处，从而再次控制了Ratchet的整条手臂，并继续向自己的方向拉扯，好让两具机体靠得更近。Ironhide躲开了来自Ratchet另一只手的袭击，以极为粗鲁的方式缩短他们之间的距离。在首席医官试图保持平衡时，Ironhide把Ratchet猛推到了办公室的墙上。  
   
桌子上和附近架子上的部分数据板因两具机体猛然撞到办公室墙上而被震落，与地面接触发出咔哒响声。Ironhide伸手按压Ratchet颈部与胸甲的连接处，另一只手摸上了Ratchet结实的白色腰肢。Ratchet则试图把手指伸进Ironhide肩甲里那些细小的缝隙，好让对方无法移动手臂；或者碰到肩甲下机体内部的庞大神经簇——他喜欢当他爱抚那里时Ironhide发出的声音。  
   
红色涂装的战士直视Ratchet片刻，并对他闪了闪光镜，随后探过头去舔舐他的双唇，并默许了医官暂时地看向别处。他们的风扇呼呼作响，尽管如此，愤怒和欲望还是在使热量不断积累，饱含下流意味。Ratchet的光学镜亮得出奇，尽管如此，Ironhide还是可以看出情欲逐渐胜过Ratchet的愤怒，并渗透进了他的攻击中。Ironhide的手向下滑，描绘着Ratchet白色腹部装甲和红色跨部装甲之间的接缝——那是他最喜欢的地方。  
   
随着Ironhide的触摸，医官的跨部装甲咔哒一声打开并脱落。Ironhide略带嘲讽意味地笑着看着Ratchet，尽管他自己也好不到哪去。首席医官猛地用自己的嘴覆上Ironhide的，堵住了Ironhide即将脱口而出的、对Ratchet自己打开跨部装甲一事厚颜无耻的评论。这个凌乱而饱含愤怒的吻成为了刚刚打斗的续篇。Ratchet的牙齿用力地陷入Ironhide的下唇，Ironhide的引擎转速随之又提升了一个等级。

“这会留下痕迹的，你这炉渣。”Ironhide咆哮着，用舌头品尝着Ratchet牙齿的味道。  
   
Ratchet丝毫不知悔改。  
   
“我待会会修好它的，如果我愿意的话。”  
   
Ironhide讶异地看着Ratchet，这话代表了医官也默许了齿痕留在自己身上。Ratchet趁机抓住优势，用恰到好处的力道猛地推上Ironhide的胸甲，脱离对方把自己按在墙上的手臂。随后医官稍微蹲下身，熟练地用肩膀撞上了战士的腹甲，并用他最大的力量将Ironhide推回办公室中央。Ironhide猛击Ratchet的脊柱，带给对方一阵极为不适的震颤，这才使Ironhide成功摆脱钳制。  
   
两具机体接口处的对接面板在这场开始逐渐变成触摸对方的较量中全都自动打开了。润滑液慢慢流到他们的大腿上，又因为机体的高温而蒸发。低沉的咕哝声、机体碰撞声，混合着强烈的欲望，填满了狭小的房间。Ironhide的体内的电荷不断堆积，让他的输出管安分地待在对接面板后面已经变得越发困难。Ironhide很享受Ratchet拆他时那种几乎要把床操翻的力道，但这不是他今天来此的目的。  
   
Ironhide咬紧牙关，决定让这次扭打变得更加下流。他利用佯攻转移了已经被激起欲望的医官的注意力，从而借机爱抚对方的装甲。终于他成功抓住了一个空档，Ironhide借机伸出他的手臂，迅速地把挣扎着的医官面朝下按在他的桌子上；随后Ironhide掐住了Ratchet的后颈，重重地压在对方的背上，用Ratchet喜欢的方式按压着他的电镀层。  
   
“服了？”Ironhide在Ratchet音频接收器旁低语。  
   
“服、服了……”Ratchet不住地喘气，打开双腿并抬高臀部，为Ironhide的进入创造最佳的角度：“前戏足够了！现在，快进来！欠回炉的！”  
   
Ironhide输出管增压的声音牵引出了来自Ratchet发声器的一声呻吟，他用输出管在Ratchet已经被润滑液浸透的接口外围来回碾压着。  
   
“Ironhide！”Ratchet的语调预示着Ironhide，如果他再不满足身下的白色机体，更多的暴力将会接踵而至。  
   
“我只是在进行润滑，Ratch. 你知道，如果不事先做点准备工作的话，让这野兽进入你可不是那么容易的。”  
   
在Ratchet来得及吐槽Ironhide把他的输出管比作野兽之前，Ironhide咬住了离他嘴最近的东西——Ratchet的颈部线缆——这使Ratchet分了芯。随后Ironhide将他输出管的顶端刺入Ratchet的接口，慢慢扩张着内部管道。  
   
医官的颤抖帮助了Ironhide更加顺畅地进入。Ratchet的接口熟练地缩紧，向Ironhide的长矛一寸寸索取着。Ironhide故意放缓速度进入身下机体的对接端口，一阵愉悦而又饱含情欲的呻吟随之从Ratchet的发声器中溢出。在Ironhide完全进入Ratchet时，那突如其来的挤压几乎要把Ironhide的输出管顶端磨平，攻破Ratchet接口的感觉实际上非常、非常爽。  
   
在我的结被触发之前，他至少得过载两次。  
   
“准备好了吗？”Ironhide问道，“我会狠狠地干你，用结锁住你，让你没法逃脱；我会碾压你接口里的每一个节点，直到你的脑子只能思考你过载得有多激烈为止。”  
   
Ratchet的接口猛地缩紧，风扇因对对接的兴奋而呼呼作响。在Ironhide向他之前所说的那样用力碾过他的接口时，Ratchet抓住了远处的桌沿，好保持自己的平衡。  
   
“要么干我要么闭嘴，我已经开始觉得无聊了。”  
   
Ironhide轻声笑着。  
   
这是Hatchet式的赞赏。  
   
“遵命，长官。”战士嘲讽地说。  
   
Ironhide依旧将他的重量压在Ratchet身上，开始了短促有力的戳刺。快感迅速累积，突如其来的过载在几分钟后便袭击了白色机体。Ironhide的输出管没有再在Ratchet的接口里移动，以防给Ratchet的接口造成任何可能的伤害。他咬着牙咆哮着，退到Ratchet的接口外围，迎来了自己的过载。手臂的钳制不知何时已经被松开，沉浸于过载中的Ratchet哭叫着，在桌沿不住地抓挠。  
   
待Ratchet过载的余韵慢慢消散、接口逐渐放松下来后，Ironhide将输出管重新挺进。双手牢牢抓住Ratchet的跨部装甲。  
   
“准备好了？”  
   
“哦当然他渣的好了……”Ratchet用嘶哑的声音回答。  
   
Ironhide在自己的过载结束后依旧遵循他野蛮的风格。他再次猛然进入Ratchet的体内，以合适的节奏带领医官再次向过载靠拢。他们都享受着粗暴的交合，工作的事情早已在Ironhide的帮助下被Ratchet抛在脑后。Ironhide上肢发力，控制着医官激烈的反抗，以免两人都蹭上过多属于对方的喷漆。粗暴是Ratchet喜欢的风格，但凹痕或者剐蹭还是要尽量避免的。润滑液自Ratchet的接口挤压而出，在他的大腿上勾勒出一条条痕迹，闪烁着淫秽的淡粉色光芒；他试图反抗Ironhide的戳刺，并借用Ironhide的力量以获得装甲与装甲摩擦而产生的刺痛感。战士的大腿快速移动着，自己的接口也早已润滑液横流，在Ratchet充满恶意并且激烈地大声叫骂时嘲笑出声。  
   
“如果你想那样的话，你应该在你倒休的时候来找我。”战士笑着说。Ratchet以他熟悉的音调低声咒骂着。“至于现在，为什么还在坚持与过载抗争呢？”  
   
“你炉渣的Ironhide！！”Ratchet弓起身体咆哮着，然而他紧接着在桌边迎来了自己的第二次过载，怒吼在如潮的快感作用之下，变成了连续的尖叫。  
   
Ironhide再次停下在Ratchet接口里的动作，让过载的快感冲刷过自己的系统；来自Ratchet接口的震荡同时也开始让他的结蠢蠢欲动。  
   
Ironhide发出一声呻吟，腿部随着结的膨胀而轻微摇晃。Ironhide输出管的结刚好把Ratchet的接口外围的卡口撑到了最大，卡口紧缩着想要恢复原来的形状，却以失败而告终。Ratchet故意夹紧了Ironhide膨胀的输出管，以增强Ironhide获得的快感——这让Ironhide能做的只有在过载中颤抖和喘息。  
   
“哦天尊在上，我忘了那个东西会变得多大了，”Ratchet喘息着，晃动着他的臀部，用接口内部的传感器感受着结的压迫，“真他渣的对，你这次确实把我锁得很牢。”  
   
“闭嘴，”Ironhide在Ratchet恰到好处地移动臀部，并挤压他过于敏感的外部节点时咬着牙，从发生器中挤出声音，“还有别再扭了，你这炉渣！”  
   
使Ironhide大为惊讶的是，Ratchet真的安分地趴在他身下、不再乱动了。  
   
“那么就压在我身上给我我想要的。”医官向Ironhide索取着，语调尖厉而又饱含期待。  
   
他现在可没有提要求的权利！  
   
不过Ironhide还是照做了。他将自己上半身的重量交给了Ratchet结实的白色背甲，花了些精力来削减扭打中的暴力元素，好让他能获得充分的休息，并且调整到他最喜欢的模式。Ironhide排气管中喷出灼热的气流，恶意的地触摸在他身下大张着腿的美味机体，带给双方更多的快乐。两个循环后，Ironhide终于做到了。  
   
在Ironhide输出管顶端的卷须从保护外壳中伸出时，Ratchet发出了绵长而愉悦的呻吟。这是一个很难被触发的程序，因为战争的影响而变得更加少见。启动它需要长时间专注于对接，并且不被打扰；即使通过某些特殊程序可以让它在没有霸天虎动向的时候工作很久，但这么一项耗精力的功能在紧张的军旅生活中还是显得有些鸡肋。触须滑过Ratchet被润滑液弄得一团糟的接口，Ironhide集中注意力，花费足够的时间来爱抚Ratchet，以使对方达到过载。通过触须缓慢传递的信号让快感增强了欢愉的感受。Ironhide把自己胯部的重心交给Ratchet的臀甲，趁着这个难得的程序成功启用的时机，尽可能地引领Ratchet在过载之后又一次达到巅峰，同时Ironhide自己所要做的也几乎仅仅是获得快感。  
   
在Ratchet的呻吟和颤抖渐渐平息、过载的余韵逐渐消散后，Ironhide觉得是时候稍微调整一下了。他自身正在缓慢调整，但同时他也能察觉Ratchet已经接近极限。医官开始发出夹杂着喘息的啜泣声——他只有在接近他能够忍耐的极限时才会发出这种声音，这也意味着快感已经有了变成痛苦的可能。  
   
缓慢而又小心翼翼地，Ironhide将自己输出管上尽可能多的触须与Ratchet的传感点连接在一起。电流在Ratchet的接口和Ironhide触须上肿胀的传感节点上无序地流窜，再度激起两具机体的欲望。Ironhide的压迫再次袭来，Ratchet的啜泣在他再次逐渐走向过载时变成了美妙的高声哭叫。  
   
Ironhide的臀部的一次恶意抽动猛地拽动了还在Ratchet接口里的结，使Ratchet终于摸到了至高快感的边缘。随后，Ratchet连带着Ironhide一起，迎来了在自战争打响以来他们所经历的最激烈的过载。他们尽情释放电流，享受着每一个美妙的瞬间。  
   
一切结束后，一红一白两具机体都已经筋疲力尽，他们任由自己的系统重置，并且让冷却系统将自己的内部温度降至安全等级。Ironhide可以从Ratchet排气管中发出的声音判断出，距离白色机体满足地下线已经剩不了几分钟了。  
   
“你知道的，下次如果你想打一架，或者拆一次——或者两个都要——来找我就行了。那样会简单得多。”Ironhide几乎贴着Ratchet的后颈说着。  
   
“这是实话。但是如果那样的话，没有Prime或者Prowl来清场，我们就得控制音量了。”  
   
“去训练室，”Ironhide正努力与下线的欲望搏斗着，“他们会吓得不敢靠近。”  
   
Ratchet发出一声表示赞同的含混声音，接着就下线了。Ironhide收回了自己的输出管，感受着液体从Ratchet被蹂躏到极致的接口内流到腿上。医官的面部表情轻松而平静，整张面甲仿佛刚造出来还没一个月。Ironhide并不担芯后续安排，只是接通了Optimus的内线：  
   
：：任务完成，Prime.：：  
   
：：非常好。干得漂亮，Ironhide. Prime回复。：：  
   
Ironhide笑了两声，暗自感叹Optimus封锁言论的速度之快。  
   
是时候清理一下然后带他回家了。  
   
—End—

*：关于这个昵称的一种可能的解释，据不愿透露姓名的基友分析，“Hatchet”音同“Hatch it”，意为“孵蛋”，吐槽救护车长时间工作不挪窝就像母鸡孵蛋一样（。）也许这就是老救记恨这个昵称的原因吧……


End file.
